


Take the Pleasure, Take the Payne

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Painplay, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes pain. Liam wants to fulfil his fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Pleasure, Take the Payne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'pain play' for my 1directionelite kink bingo table!
> 
>  **Translations:** [Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1026295)

"I want you to hurt me."

Liam's brows shot up and he eyed Niall, laughing a little because as far as he was concerned, that was a very odd statement to make during dinner.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, frowning curiously, sure he must've misunderstood. 

"I want you to hurt me," Niall repeated as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as he reached for his wine glass. He sipped some of the dark red liquid, then went back to attacking his food. 

Liam, however, just watched him, trying to process. "I just asked you what you want to do after dinner – and you're saying you want me to hurt you? Did I get that right?"

Niall nodded, chewing his food and swallowing before giving him a smile. "Yeah."

Liam was still staring at him, so Niall sighed heavily and waved a hand as he swallowed his next bite. Then he explained. "I mean, in bed. You always say you want to be a little more adventurous, so… I'm asking you to hurt me."

Liam bit his lip and shifted a little. "What? But… I can't hurt you, Niall. Why would I do that? I don't get it."

Niall set his fork down, looking down at his food longingly, but got up and moved to sit on the chair next to Liam. He touched his hand. "It's a kink," he explained. "I like it when you hurt me a little. Like, when you pull my hair when we're in bed, or when you scratch my back or bite me – that sort of thing. It turns me on."

Liam's lips formed an 'O' when he finally understood what Niall was on about, but at the same time, he bit his lip uncertainly. "But I do that a lot anyway, don't I? I mean… unless you want more? Do you want me to really hurt you? Because, Niall, I love you and I want to please you sexually, but I don't think I can seriously hurt you. What are we talking about here?"

Niall bit his lip and shook his head, giving him a smile. "Forget it, Liam. It's fine. You're obviously not comfortable with the idea, so… let's just finish dinner, watch a movie and cuddle a bit afterwards, all right?"

He stood up and moved around the table again, sitting down on his side and going back to eating as if he hadn't just sort of dropped a bomb. Liam couldn't even think about food right now; he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Niall apparently liked pain during sex and was having a hard time doing that. 

Scratching, biting and hair-pulling was fine; he did that sort of thing automatically when he was lost in the throes of passion. But doing it consciously was a different thing altogether; one Liam wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with. 

He watched Niall intently, but Niall had said it was fine if they didn't do it, so Liam tried to stop thinking about it and finish his meal in silence. But now that Niall had mentioned it, he knew he couldn't just forget about it, and was already thinking about how they could include Niall's secret fantasy in their nightly routine. 

The fact that they even _had_ a routine was kind of sad, he realized now. Maybe it really wouldn't be bad if they spiced it up a little. The last thing he wanted was for sex to get boring, so maybe he should consider this.

He was lost in thought for the rest of dinner, and was grateful when Niall offered to clean up the kitchen when they were done, since Liam had already taken care of cooking. 

While Niall was busy in the kitchen, Liam grabbed his laptop and sat down on the bed, opening Google and staring at the blank search field for a long moment. He had no idea what to even look for. 

He tried looking for "pain during sex", but only ended up getting results about teenage girls asking for advice to make their first time a success. He did spot the term "pain play" though, and googled that instead. He didn't have to look for a long time – one of the first results was a website that didn't look as threatening as the others, and explained the different kinds of pain play quite well, so that even someone as inexperienced as him could easily understand what it was about. 

Liam did gulp a little, though, when he read the words 'whipping' and 'flogging', as well as 'extreme discomfort'. Was this what Niall wanted? He hoped not. 

He did find a few tips, however, that he could work with. Maybe that would be enough for Niall, and he would appreciate the fact that Liam was at least trying. He looked up and closed his laptop quickly when Niall came into the bedroom and leaned against the doorway, tilting his head. "What are you doing in here?" he asked softly, giving him an adoring smile. "You looked all serious for a while… I thought we were going to watch some telly?"

Liam set his laptop down on the bedside table and reached for Niall. "Come here. I've got a better idea."

Niall grinned and raised an eyebrow. When he was close enough, Liam closed his fingers around Niall's wrist and pulled him closer and into a slow, gentle kiss. He let it go on for a little while, enjoying the feel of Niall's soft lips against his own, their tongues teasing each other playfully. When Niall relaxed in his arms and deepened the kiss slowly, Liam took a deep breath and rolled them over, pinning Niall to the bed. Apparently being dominated could also be a part of this kink – Liam could do that. He could be dominant, he thought. He would feel a little ridiculous doing some of the other things he'd found on the website, but he was doing them for Niall, and as long as Niall enjoyed them and didn't laugh at him, he would be fine. 

He kissed Niall a little harder, biting his lip teasingly, but still carefully, not wanting to hurt him. 

Even though that was kind of the point of this whole thing. 

Realizing that, Liam dug his teeth into Niall's bottom lip a little harder, eyes flying open when he felt Niall's erection twitch against his hip. He drew back and looked down at Niall, breathing heavily. Niall really _did_ like pain. Huh.

He touched Niall's cheek gently, looking into his eyes for a moment, then sat up and straddled his thighs. He reached down, and with some strength, he tugged on Niall's shirt, tearing it in two and making the buttons fly off. 

Niall's eyes widened and he stared up at Liam, his eyes darker than Liam had ever seen them before. He smiled and leaned in to lick Niall's ear. "So you like pain, huh?" he murmured, running his hand down his boyfriend's side possessively. "I can give you pain. I'll make you scream, baby."

Niall sucked in a sharp breath when Liam bit his earlobe while his hand travelled up Niall's body again, rubbing one of his nipples firmly with his thumb. He pinched it, twisting it a little – which hurt him to even imagine, but Niall seemed turned on by it. He let out a shaky moan and his hips jerked up, and Liam felt encouraged. Maybe he wasn't as bad at this as he'd imagined he'd be. 

He reached between Niall's legs and rubbed his erection slowly through his trousers while he kissed his way down Niall's chest and stomach, punctuating his kisses with little bites. He was leaving marks, and kind of enjoyed seeing Niall's pale skin flush. The bite marks were a striking contrast to his incredibly fair skin, and Liam looked down at him in fascination. 

"Liam," Niall murmured, a little impatiently, and Liam forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. 

Fingers working on the buttons of Niall's jeans, he leaned in and sucked on his neck lightly, breathing into his ear. "We should probably have a safe word," he whispered seductively. "How about… Nando's?" 

Okay, so maybe that was a little ridiculous – but at least it was something that would never come up during sex under normal circumstances, so it was as good as any other word. Niall nodded, breath coming in short little puffs as Liam tugged his trousers down and then got off the bed to get them off him. 

He took his own clothes off, then stroked himself slowly as he looked down at Niall, all spread out for him, his erection swollen and pulsing against his stomach. "Mmh, look at you," he murmured, sighing softly. "Get on your hands and knees."

Niall's eyes widened a tiny bit but he obeyed immediately, getting on all fours, legs spread a little. Liam looked at him admiringly for a moment, then looked around for something to use for this, but couldn't find anything appropriate. So he would use his hands. That worked. Yeah.

He got onto his knees behind Niall and rubbed his hands over Niall's arse cheeks gently, squeezing them lightly, then a little harder as he slid his cock between them, rubbing against him teasingly without actually entering him. 

Niall let out a breath and pushed back against him, then whimpered when Liam drew back only a moment later. He had other plans – couldn't let himself get distracted now that he was already in the mood to try something new.

He leaned over Niall and brushed a kiss over his shoulder. "So you like it when it hurts?" he whispered, smiling when Niall nodded. "Good. You should enjoy this then."

He could hear Niall's sharp intake of breath and could almost feel his anticipation. He sat back up and took a deep breath as he gently rubbed the other boy's ass cheeks. Then he lifted his hand and hesitated for a long moment. Could he do this?

He closed his eyes and went for it; slapping one of Niall's arse cheeks gently and cracking an eye open when he heard Niall moan. Okay. So that hadn't hurt too much then. Good. He did it again, his hand stinging when it slapped against Niall's arse. He bit his lip as he repeated the action a couple more times before he spanked him a little harder, his own cock twitching at the sound of Niall's moans, as well as the loud slaps of his hand. He'd never heard anything this arousing before. 

He wanted to ask if Niall was okay – but the question was answered for him when Niall turned his head and looked at him almost desperately. His cheeks were flushed, mouth hanging open, eyes big and pleading. "More," he breathed. "More, Liam, please. Harder."

Liam bit his lip and managed to tear his eyes off Niall's face after a moment, looking down at his ass again, breath hitching in his throat when he saw his handprint, pink against Niall's otherwise flawlessly white skin. It looked beautiful. 

He took a breath and nodded at Niall, then lifted his hand and slapped him again, repeatedly, trying to do it harder when Niall encouraged him to do so. He bit his lip and moved to the other cheek after a while, not wanting to neglect it, and spanked him until his hand literally hurt.

Niall's breath was shallow and he was twisting the sheets between his hands, face pressed into the pillow. Liam looked at him worriedly, but noticed how hard his cock was, and knew he really was enjoying this. He licked his lips and wrapped a hand around Niall's length, stroking him slowly. 

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" he asked softly, hand still slowly moving up and down Niall's length. 

"Yes," Niall whispered almost inaudibly. "Please. I need you. Be rough. I love it when you're rough."

Liam nodded and reached for the lube, slicking his cock with a generous amount of it. His fingers still slick, he brushed them over Niall's crack, circling his hole teasingly and preparing him quickly. When Niall relaxed, then clenched around his fingers, Liam decided he was ready. He pulled his fingers out, wiped them on his boxers and positioned himself, fingers digging into Niall's hips as he pushed in, in one go. 

"Ohh," he moaned while Niall let out a soft little whimper. Liam could tell he wasn't going to last – but since he was pretty close as well, it didn't matter. Holding on to Niall's hips firmly, he started thrusting, barely giving Niall any time to adjust before he slammed into him again, hips slapping against Niall's arse whenever he pushed in. He slid an arm around Niall's waist, stroked his stomach lightly before wrapping his hand around his cock briefly and stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

He knew he'd found the right angle when Niall knees buckled and let go of his cock again, not wanting him to come before he was ready. He steadied him as he continued fucking him, slamming into his prostate repeatedly. 

"Oh… L-Liam, ohhh… harder. Fuck me." 

Liam did, and he knew Niall was moments away from coming. Just when his hips snapped forward again, he slapped his ass again, and Niall clenched around him almost painfully before he jerked forward, his back arching when he came, hard, without Liam even touching his cock. 

Liam didn't stop moving, riding out Niall's orgasm and getting continuously closer to his own. He pushed Niall forward, nails raking down the other boy's back as he let his head fall back, groaning when he fell over the edge and came hard, buried deep inside Niall. 

He drew back after a moment of collecting himself and collapsed on the bed beside Niall, panting heavily. 

"God," he breathed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to get his breathing under control. When he'd caught his breath, he looked over at Niall. His face was flushed, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. He was still in the same position; head on the pillow, on his knees, arse up on the air. Liam couldn't suppress an amused chuckle before he wrapped his arms around Niall and pulled him down beside him, wrapping himself around Niall from behind and stroking his abused arse lightly. 

"Are you okay?" he murmured, kissing the red scratches on Niall's shoulder gently. "I got a little carried away there…"

"Okay?" Niall asked, his voice hoarse from all the moaning. 

He turned his head, meeting Liam's eyes, and licked his dry lips. "I'm more than okay. That was… I didn't expect that at all but it was exactly what I wanted."

A smile tugged on the corners of Liam's mouth and he flushed a little. "It was?"

Niall nodded. "Yeah. I really didn't think you'd want to go for it, but… dammit, Liam, that was bloody amazing."

Liam smiled and nuzzled his neck lightly, arm tightening around Niall's middle. 

Reassured, he buried his nose in his boyfriend's sweaty hair, stroking the other boy's stomach idly as he thought about what they'd just done. He was silent for a moment, then took a breath. 

"Maybe we should explore this some more at some point," he said quietly. "I have to admit that while I didn't like the idea at all at first, I kind of… got into it."

Niall laughed. "You could say that."

Liam nudged him, smiling against his skin and letting his eyes flutter closed as tiredness washed over him. He was already planning their next time together – and wondered if sex shops were as intimidating as he pictured them. He doubted he'd manage to actually go to one on his own; but there wasn't really anyone he could ask to go with him the next time he decided to surprise Niall a little. He wasn't sure if Niall was comfortable with anyone else knowing – and Liam could imagine that they'd all make fun of them. Or maybe he could order some… material online. It was worth a try. 

Because Liam had a feeling that if they owned a whip, they could find some good use for it…


End file.
